Nemesis
by DragonFireOKN
Summary: What if Galbatorix wasn't the real threat to Eragon and Saphira? Far away, in other realm, a new villian has hatched a plan to take control of all the dragons' minds and turn them into her servants. Can Eragon and Murtagh stop her before it's too late?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: I will be updating both this story and Reborn at the same time. I am not discontinuing Reborn.

**Nemesis, chapter I**

**Dark Beginnings **

It was nearing sundown and shadows now covered the towering walls of the massive structure that was Orrin's castle. Twilight was Eragon's favorite time of the day as it was his only chance to get some alone time with Saphira.

Both dragon and rider sat below the branches that had survived the battle only weeks earlier. Tonight however, what not a time of happiness for Eragon. Ever since he had realized that Murtagh was the red rider and Morzan was his father, he had been experiencing periods of great depression.

_Saphira, am I destined to be like my father? Will I make the same mistakes as him? _Eragon asked looked up at Saphira who had her eyes closed, apparently in relaxation.

_Of course not little one. _The sapphire blue dragoness replied, giving him a loving look. _Tell me, did you believe that you would turn into a monster before you knew Morzan was your father?_

_No…but… _He was suddenly interrupted by Saphira's thoughts.

_Then why would this make any difference. A child is not destined to repeat what mistakes his parents made. You have your own destiny and as long as I'm with you, I'll make sure you don't stray off the right path._

As she finished, Eragon felt a warm, scaly arm wrap around his waist and pull him against the dragonesses' side. Without releasing him, Saphira lowered her wing onto his body, leaving only his neck and head exposed.

_Get some rest little one. _She said softly, blowing on his hair in the process. _Roran wants to leave for Helgrind tomorrow morning._

_Saphira…you won't ever leave me, right?_

_Of course I won't. I love you, no matter what mistakes you make._

As he closed his eyes, a smile slid across his face. _I love you too, Saphira. _Within a few minutes, he was asleep.

Saphira watched him sleep for near an hour before finally drifting asleep herself.

**In another realm, far outside Alagaesia:**

"Look at them sleep." A female voice said, staring into a large pool of water. "They will be my last target."

"What shall you do? Kill them?" Another, much quieter voice asked.

"Of course not. I do not wish to kill Eragon or Saphira. However, for me to succeed, I need what is most powerful to them, so I can corrupt it. You see, the first phase of my plan is already complete. I needed Galbatorix to hatch two of the remaining eggs. Now, I need to enslave one of the two riders. Once that is complete, I can use my rider as a pawn to gain control of the other rider. Only then will the prophecy be fulfilled, and I can return to my rightful place as queen of Alagaesia!"

The servant stood at her master's feet, smiling. "Shall I?"

"No, the red rider is out hunting with his dragon, I want to do this personally. He will be much more willing to obey me. Eragon is much more stubborn. This will cause him to suffer for longer."

Without another word, the female figure vanished into the darkness and teleported out of the realm. Within a few minutes, she could make out the figure of what appeared to be a red dragon. _Now you're mine._

Now that her vision had cleared, she could see that both Thorn and Murtagh were lying in a large pile of bushes. As she came to a graceful landing, Thorn got to his feet and covered his rider protectively with his wing.

"Relax dragon, I am here to help."

Thorn however was not to be persuaded by a strange person's words. _Why should I believe you?_

"Because if you don't, I can do this."

Before either of the two could make another move, the stranger raised her hand and pointed at Murtagh's head. As the magic hit him, the rider screamed in agony and the pain soon spread to Thorn who cried out in the form of a roar.

The procedure continued to affect the two until their bond was completely severed. Murtagh collapsed as he felt the connection between him and Thorn break. The blood red dragon however shook his head in anger and roared in rage. He was a wild dragon now, and had no feeling of affection towards Murtagh at all.

"Now Murtagh, join me and I will rejoin you with your dragon. It is your choice. If you refuse, he will kill you."

Murtagh looked up from his near unconscious state and stared at the woman in front of him. "I'll do whatever you say, just please let me be with my dragon."

Without responding, the stranger raised her hand and re forged their bond. This time however, something was different. She had placed a piece of her mind inside of Thorn's. _Oh yes. Soon the Dragon Queen shall rise again._

**Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I only provided you with a small section of what the main plot shall be. To find out the fate of the dragons and riders, you'll have to come back and keep reading.**

**I would greatly appreciate some feedback and would be very thankful for a review. It gives me an idea on how you like the story and if I need to change anything.**


End file.
